


Alpha Brick Armstrong

by CookedFruit



Category: Insatiable (TV 2018)
Genre: Car Sex, Dom/sub, Dominance, Dominant Brick, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Foot Massage, M/M, Public Masturbation, Scents & Smells, Smut, Sub Bob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2020-12-16 00:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21027575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookedFruit/pseuds/CookedFruit
Summary: Different stories of a timeline where Bob lust's over Brick and Brick takes control of the situation.





	1. Index

**Author's Note:**

> Hello thanks for reading my story! 
> 
> I originally wrote this last year right after season 1 of Insatiable came out. I kept it to myself till today after I binged season 2 and I felt like I must publish this underrated couple ! Keep in mind this is based in season 1.
> 
> I think I'm going to make a series out of Bob and Brick, exploring other feet situations and other kinky scenarios with some other faces 0.0 So if you have any idea's let me know!!!
> 
> Enjoy this :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just an Index of the chapters so you can skip around to what you want to see! But I would love if you read it all.

1\. Keeping Warm in the Cold - Sex in a Car, Foot Worship, Body Worship, Socks Smelling  
2\. Dinner Date - Public Masturbation (Foot Job), Masturbation in clothing, Cum on clothes, Sorta Humiliation?


	2. Keeping Warm in the Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bob Barnard and his wresting protégée Brick Armstong go on a morning run, but when a snowstorm suddenly traps them in Bob's car he is confined to a sweaty situation with his daughter's boyfriend and his large feet. 
> 
> Bob has to confront his foot fetish, but how does Brick handle it? (Spoiler alert, it goes well :>)
> 
> Hello thanks for reading my story!

“…and that is 3 miles.” Bob says catching his breath, seeing it fog up in the cold winter air.

“Wow for being so old you can really keep up can’t you?” Brick says catching up to Bob, tucking his hands behind his head to get some air.

“Well boy, you sure are fast yourself.” Bob said putting his hands on Brick's shoulders.

Ever since Brick and Magnolia started dating the two got extremely close, whenever Magnolia isn’t with Brick, Bob is with him. It was the twos daily early morning run. As Brick's wrestling coach Bob loves working out with his wrestling protégée. 

“God it’s cold out here.” Brick says stretching in the snow that was falling. 

“I’m pretty sure school will get canceled today.” Bob said in his thick country accent. 

“It’s coming down heavy.” Brick said looking up at the sky letting the thick snowflakes melt on his warm face.

“Hey, how about we go get some coffee. My treat.” Bob says smiling which caused the younger boy to smile back. The two got into Bob’s SUV and drove through heavy falling snow. 

“Thanks for this Bob.” Brick said sipping his coffee in the passenger seat. There was a nice moment of silence.

“Here let’s turn on some tunes.” Bob reaches for the radio and switches the pop to some classic southern country.

“Awe I love this song!” Right as Bob started to hoedown a PSA came on over the radio.

“We interrupt this music station for a public service announcement. We are expecting a major blizzard coming our way. Please if you are in a car park and stay put on the side of the road. A plow will come but tonight and help all stranded cars. Be safe out there. End of announcement.” Brick and Bob looked at each other and sighed. 

“Well… this will be fine.” Bob said making a plan in his head. He pulled the car over and parked it. Bob opened up the trunk of his 8 seat SUV and put down all the seats. He put a blanket down to make a soft place to lay with the younger boy.

“God it’s even colder now.” Brick said crossing his arms and shivering while looking at how white it had gotten outside. 

“Well, I just talked to your mom and told her you were safe with me. Now jump in the car, our bodies will heat it up.” Bob said smiling with his pearly teeth.

The two were not dressed for this weather at all. They came out to do a quick run only wearing compression tees and running shorts. They were not prepared to be trapped like this.

The two lay in the car shoulder to shoulder, it was the perfect width for the two men. 

“All we were doing was going out for a quick run and now look where we are.” Brick said looking up at the car ceiling. 

The men were sweaty and stinking up the car, not being able to shower really sucks. But the two were enjoying each other’s company talking about their lives.

“So anyway that’s when I was like “’Dad you don’t know me, if anything Bob Barnard is more like a dad then you.”’ Brick said discussing him and his dad’s relationship with his real father figure. “Well, Brick I’m glad you see me that way.” Bob said putting his hand on Brick’s muscular thigh.

The space was getting warmer with their bodies getting closer. 

“Look at that, we’ve been talking so much we’ve started foggin up the windows.” Bob said drawing a heart on the window

“You know we have a lot of time to pass.” Bob said looking into Brick's eyes. He proceeded to pull off his shirt. 

“It was getting hot in here, we’re already all sweaty I don’t want to make it any worse.” Bob backed up and rested on the driver seat putting his hands behind his head revealing his hairy pits.

Though Bob seemed like he had hold of the situation he had a major secret he couldn’t tell anyone. Well, being gay is a major secret that wasn’t such a secret; he also has a major foot fetish. Something about Brick’s feet was a huge turn-on for Bob. Though Bob had size 12 feet, it was nothing compared to Brick’s size 14’s. Brick’s 14’s were a major turn on, it showed dominance. Bob was always in charge of everything in life, there was nothing like giving away his power to someone else in the bedroom: that is what got him going.

Bricks feet really got Bob fired up. One day after school Magnolia brought Brick home to go chill out by the pool. They got dressed in pool attire which means Brick left his shoes in socks by the living room. Bob couldn’t help taking the shoes and socks up to his bedroom, locking the door behind him. Bob sat down and unzipped his pants. He took the sweaty socks up to his nose and took this biggest whiff; the smell was intoxicating making his eye’s roll back in his head. His dick grew sharply and pulsed every time he sniffed. He started jacking off to the smell of the large shoes that were the size of his face. He imagined the younger boy stepping on his face and just like that he couldn’t hold it anymore. He shot his load into his daughter’s boyfriend’s sock. Bob puffed his chest as he wiped the extra cum off of his cock, giving the sock one last smell. He hid the socks in his spank bank and put the shoes back.

Now that Brick and Bob are sitting in the same compact car, smells accumulating and minds stimulating, he saw it as the perfect time to strike. “I hope you know you’re like the son I’ve never had.” Bob says now drawing a smiley face in the heart he previously drew.

“Well, thanks Bob. You’re like the dad I don’t have.” Brick said, sharing a heartwarming moment.

“You know you were right, it has gotten hot in here. I think I’m going to join you!” Brick said pulling his shirt off, in a sexy but awkward way. His shirt got stuck on the stage going from the top of his head to his elbows. All you could see is the boys chiseled abs and hairy pits.

“Uh a little help please.” Brick says snickering. “Of course you’d get stuck.” Bob laughed back. Even though there wasn’t a lot of space to work with Bob somehow manages to fit right in between the younger boy’s legs.

“Here let me.” Bob says pulling the rest of the boy’s shirt up.

“Why thank you Mr. Barnard.” Brick says while Bob pulls his shirt off before opening his eyes to see the scruffy man only inches away from his face. Bob started turning red and he quickly pulled away hitting his head on the ceiling of the stuffy car. “Oh Goddamnit!” Brick follows up with laughing at the older man.

After Bob took a second of cursing and breathing, he sat his back against the corner of the trunk facing Brick whose back was now against the passenger seat. Two men’s legs lay on top of each other, the leg hairs itching each other.

“You have a nice pair of pecs on you don’t you boy?” Bob said with a slight mix of a timid and flirty laugh.

“Well, I could say the same for you.” Brick replied with a smirk. 

“Hey can you do this?” Bob asked proceeding to bounce his pecs up and down.

“Who do you think I am? If I’m going to pack all this I’m going to learn how to use it!” Brick started to bounce his own pecs. Both men started laughing, relaxing but adding to the building feels of sexual tension.

“Well Bob if we’re throwing compliments around, I got to say you have a pretty banging body for someone your age.” Brick said checking the man out.

Bob jokingly responded “Well I don’t know if that’s the best compliment but-“ Brick interrupted Bob. “OH NO, I-I didn’t mean that you’re like old or something. It’s just you look really nice with all that muscle and I still want to look hot like you when I grow up.” Brick was quick to cover his mouth. “Oh I.. I uh didn’t mean hot like hot, it was just what came out.” Brick nervously laughed it off putting his arm behind his head. 

Even though it was snowing like crazy outside, Bob’s blood couldn’t help but to start flowing in his body. If he was going to make a move it as going to have to be now and if Brick didn’t want it well… they’ll have all day to work it out. 

“Wow is it just me or is your heart pumping too?” Bob asked the younger boy to relieve the situation. ‘

“Yeah, mine is beating pretty fast.” Brick said looking at the snow falling outside.

“Take your chance Barnard, now or never.” Bob thought. “You know boy, you are pretty hot yourself. Wouldn’t doubt you’d still be a looker when you her older.” Bob says stretching his legs out further towards the boy. The manspreading that Bob was doing made the car smell manlier.

Brick responded to the action. “Bob I’m not sure about this I-“ Bob interrupted Brick.

“Boy I’m your girlfriend’s dad. I’m the only person you’d have to worry about finding all this out, and look at this; I’m the one fooling around with you. As long as you keep your lips shut, I’ll keep mine shut.” Bob said as he rubbed his crotch.

“Brick please, I’ve always wanted this. Let it happen. You seem like you’re into it too.” Bob said rubbing his foot on Brick’s crotch.

Brick took a breath, “O-Okay.” He followed up with a nod.

“Well, how do you want to do this?” Brick said kicking his shorts off as Bob followed leaving only their socks and boxers on.

“Boy, I have an itch and you’re the only one that can scratch it. Stretch your leg this way.” Bob said with a pleading look on his face. 

Bob gestured for Brick to put his giant foot into Bob’s manly hands. Bob did one last look at Brick for approval. “I’m down for whatever you’re down with.” Brick said nodding at the older man. 

With that approval Bob looked at the hot foot that sat in his hands, his mouth was watering. The sock was fresh from the run just moments ago. Bob held up the foot that was the length of his face and pressed it up to his nose and mouth. All he could taste was the funky fabric that was on the younger boy’s bigger foot. 

Bob started taking huge whiffs. “Oh God the smell is still fresh.” His eyes rolled to the back of his head. Bob took another long whiff, he couldn’t let go. Brick started getting hard watching the older man worshiping him. 

“Oh, Brick you smell so good.” Bob said holding both the younger boy’s feet against his nose now. “Fuck this is hot.” Brick whispered in response. 

Bob was finally able to disconnect from the addicting musky feet. “Will you please allow me to take your socks off?” Bob pleaded. “Yes you can.” Brick winked back at the older man.

Bob started licking the bottom of Brick’s dirty, unwashed, musky running foot. Bob proceeded to rub the wet running sock against his crotch.

Brick started getting into it. He worked his feet over Bob’s face, rubbing against his stubble. He pressed his feet into the older man’s nose. He went into Bob’s mouth and opened it up shoving his toes down Bob’s throat.

“You’re loving this aren’t you?” Brick asked following with a smirk and crossing his arms plumping his pecs more than before. Brick took his foot out of Bob’s mouth, causing Bob to whimper.

“Boy give me your foot back.” Bob pleaded, Brick loved seeing the older man beg for his foot.

“What do you say?” Brick said with his sexy smirk.

“Can I please have your foot?” Bob annoyingly whispered. 

“I’m sorry what did you say?” Brick snickered.

“Can I please have your foot!” Bob pleaded. 

“I’m liking this.” Brick said as he held his huge foot back. “Let me try something, this will defiantly get you going.”

Brick used his feet to feel out the older man’s cock imprint on his briefs. Bob started moaning and shaking to the feeling of the large feet press on his erect cock. Bob started thrusting into Brick’s feet before the younger boy took control. 

“Take your boxers off.” Brick demanded, and Bob didn’t hesitate. Bob’s large cock sprung straight up and his big hairy balls lay on the base of the car.

“You fucking like this?!” Brick said as he played with the man’s balls with his foot. 

“Brick, th-th-this is fulfilling a long-time fantasy of mine.” Bob said in this thick southern accent, moaning while his eyes rolled back into his head. Brick then started to jack Bob off with his feet, applying pressure to make the situation as tight as it can be.

“Come on Bob, say what you’ve always wanted me to do to you with my big feet.” Brick said with a masterful tone. Bob’s eyes were closed as he thrust into Brick’s ‘Fleshlight’ like feet.

“B-Brick I want you to run a t-t-ten mile race! And the not shower for an m-m-month.” Bob’s chest started heaving extremely and Brick was enjoying the torment. “Tell me more.” Brick started jacking off to the man using his feet.

“I want you to come over t-t-to my house and shov-v-ve your socks in my nose and mouth.” Bob could feel himself getting close as the smell of men and sex engulfed the hot car. “Keep going man!” Brick said beating his meat harder.

“God, I’m getting close! Fucking shit!” Bob said fucking harder. “I want you too t-take control of my body and s-s-step on my face with your dirty, smelly, funky feet!” Bob screams and open’s his eyes as his fantasy is brought to fruition as he cums all over the younger buck’s feet and legs.

“That was so hot Barnard! H-Hand me a sock, quick!” Brick was jacking off faster than before. He put the sock over his cock.

“This is for you Bob!” Brick said as he yelled at the top of his lungs emptying a huge load in the sweaty running sock. 

Both Brick and Bob were breathing heavily. Brick finally spoke, “Lick the cum off my feet and you can have this sock.” Putting one arm behind his sweaty head, using the other to stroke the rest of the cum out of his cock into the sock.

Bob proceeded to lick every last drop of his own cum off the dominate younger boy's large feet. “Here you go.” Brick said handing the cummy sock to his girlfriend’s dad. 

“I’m keeping this forever.” Bob said putting the sock up to his nose.

“Oh trust me, we’re doing this again.” Brick said as he laid his head down onto Bob’s sweaty abs.

“Don’t think I won’t let you live out that fantasy one day.” Brick laughed after saying that.

Bob stuck his hand’s under each of Brick’s sweaty pits. “We’ll be warm for a while after that.” Bob gazed out to the winter wonderland that had formed during the feet fuck fest. He looked down and checked his phone.

“It looks like we have about… 10 more hours till that plow comes.” Bob said looking down at Brick who was now feeling Bob’s abs up and down. This is going to be along day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! Please comment and let me know what else you want to see!


	3. Dinner Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter Brick and Bob were supposed to meet Magnolia for a dinner date and when she doesn't show up Brick decided to have a little fun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please make sure you guys comment on what other stuff you guys want to see!

“Where the hell is that girl?” Bob Barnard said looking at his phone as Brick looked off in the distance at the other restaurant patrons. Bob, Brick, and Magnolia were supposed to be having dinner at this new 5-start restaurant in town. The problem is Magnolia is 20 minutes late.

Suddenly Brick got a text on his phone from Magnolia. “Magnolia set me a message, ‘Hey babe, something came up with Patty, I’m not going to be able to make it. Let my dad know, thanks.’”

“What is with her! These tables are in high demand Brick, a lot of money went towards this dinner.” Bob said getting visually upset.   
Brick grasped onto the older man’s forearms and looked him in his eyes. “Calm down, it’ll be this can be a little dinner date between us.” Brick said with his addictive smirk.

“Are you guys ready to start?” The waitress came and asked in an impatient tone.

“Yes we are, we’ll get two steaks medium rare.” Bob said ordering for the two

“Okay, two steaks coming right up.” The waitress said and smiled before she completely walked away Bob stopped her “Also a whole bottle of your most expensive red!” She nodded in response.

Bob and Brick have been seeing each other for a while so Brick is excited that they are alone. “This place is nice, you have good taste.” Brick said crossing his arms making his pecs bulge in his tight dress shirt. 

“Thanks boy.” Bob says smiling and calming down.

Bob has been spoiling Brick since he’s been helping fulfill his lifetime fantasy. Bob has been buying the young buck new shoes, socks, been paying for gym memberships and even nice meals like this. 

“I’m wearing those new dress shoes you got me.” Brick said winking at the older man who serves him.

“What about the socks?” Bob asked leaning back in the booth.

“Of course.” Brick responded. 

The table they are sitting at is towards the back of the restaurant, Bob was sitting in a booth and Brick was sitting in a chair. There was a cloth that covered all sides of the table. Suddenly an idea popped into Brick’s mind. Brick scooted all the way into the table, making sure nobody can see under it.

“Oh, I forgot to tell you about this crazy thing that happened at work.” Bob started blabbing off, this was the perfect time for Brick to act.

Brick kicked his shoes off, his socks were sweaty and musky from holding his large warm size 14s. He slowly lifted his feet up and placed them on Bob’s crotch.

Bob jumped and looked down to see the younger man’s feet pressed against his black dress pants. Each time Brick pressed down on his growing dick Bob lost less and less air, he took a big breath before commenting “B-Brick we shouldn’t be doing this here.” Bob said now gripping the table.

“It’s not your choice is it? You do what I want. Massage my feet and keep talking about work.” Brick said in a dominating tone.

There Bob was in the nicest restaurant in town massaging his daughter’s boyfriend’s huge feet and under his spell. Brick was so cocky and attractive it’s intoxicating. The thought of Brick owning Bob makes him so horny that even a simple foot massage for his younger counterpart couple makes him explode. 

“Wow you’re really enjoying this, your dick is getting super hard. How about you unzip your pants and let that pouch out.” Bob did as he was told, looking around before unzipping his pants. He was getting visibly flustered as sweat dripped down his brow. “Brick it feels so good.” Bob looked down as the bulge in his tight grey briefs as it was growing thicker and thicker. The smell was mixed with the musk from his own balls and the sweat from Brick’s foot. 

“Whip it out slut. Whip you thick dad cock out and let me help you release some pent up stress.” Brick asserted as he now was pressing his large foot against the nice ironed shirt Bob was wearing. “Brick I can’t in here, there are so many people.” Bob pleaded to the young buck who seemed to be holding him hostage. “If you don’t then I tell Magnolia that her dad is a foot slut to her boyfriend.” Brick said now pressing his foot into Bob’s abs. Bob looked around to see nobody paying attention and embarrassedly whipped out his semi-hard thick cock. “That’s it.” Brick giggled.

Brick picked up a piece of bread from the table and start eating it as he took his feet and started rubbing the older man’s cock against his stomach. Bob pressed the foot harder against his stomach making him audibly moan. He stuck the napkin over his foot to at least get some privacy to the situation. “Brick move your foot up and down.” Bob said moaning.

“Last time I checked I don’t take your orders.” Brick said pulling his foot away leaving Bob’s dick hanging. “Brick please.” Bob pleaded. “You tell me that you’re my bitch and I’ll do it.” “Brick come on,” Bob whispered. Brick didn’t even say anything he just gave a look to Bob that said it all. “I- ugh. I’m your bitch.” Bob said to Brick never losing eye contact. 

“That’s what I thought.” Brick responded with pressing his foot against Bob's dick again moving it up and down getting Bob going. 

Brick’s size 14 foot covered the full length and width of Bob’s cock as he lubed it up with the sweat and precum that has accumulated. Bob gripped the end of the table and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Brick picked up pace as he grinded his foot into the older man’s cock. Bob was getting louder and louder as he now bit his lips shut trying now to moan. “Brick I’m going to cum, you need to stop.” 

The waitress made her way to the table and placed the food in front of the boys. “Here you go do you guys need anything else?” She said looking at the flustered Bob. “Umm sir are you okay?” “YES- yes.. thank you. I-I’m about to.. uhh.. THANK YOU.” Bob said as he came onto Brick’s foot, his shirt, and The napkin. “Thank you for your help.” Brick said to the waitress. “Uhh.. okay.” The waitress walked away in confusion.

Bob finally relaxed and fell back onto the booth, letting his dick fall onto his pants as the cum dripped all over his clothes. Brick slipped us cum covered sock into his shoe. “You owe me for these socks.” Brick said and giggled. Bob came back to reality and looked at the sticky mess that was all over his clothes. “Fuck Brick, I have cum all over me what the hell are we suppose to do.” Bob said starting to wipe himself off and quickly putting his dick back into his pants. “Not my problem.” Brick said taking a quick sip of Bob’s wine. “You are so hot.” Bob said to Brick. “I know.” He slyly responded.


End file.
